Change
by kira66
Summary: Things can change in a year. Actually, a lot of things can change in a year. This story is about one of our favorite doctors and what happens when you take them away from the 4077th for a year.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't think that I can go back, Kelly. Clamp." Stated the man from behind his surgical mask as shells exploded around them. The ceiling was crumbling down onto the patient before him and every five seconds he found himself, along with the nurse assisting him, draped over the body in order to keep the wounds clean. The Hawaiian looking nurse handed him the instrument and offered a sympathetic look. A frown was gracing her lips behind her own surgical mask. "That is understandable, Sir." Was her own simple reply. What more could she say to this battle worn soldier in front of her? He wasn't just a doctor anymore. Being on the frontline changed people and the man in front of her definitely changed. But soon the conversation was forgotten as the steady flow of causalities began to pour in. The hours began to run together. The sun chased the moon out of the sky twice before the flow stopped and all was quiet.

With a tired sigh the man untied his mask and left it drop to the dirty floor. No, not just dirty. But actual dirt floor. Scratching the back of his neck he stepped out of the ruins of the hospital and squinted into the sunlight. The gold clusters on his collar catching the sun rays and reflecting them onto a nearby crumbled wall. He couldn't believe that it was already morning. It seemed like just hours ago he was sitting in his makeshift tent listening to two of his Corporal's argue over a baked ham that one of them received from home while the other stole it. He listened to them bicker for a while before giving them a lecture on the importance of comradery during a time of war. Then he sent them off to their tents to cool off just in time for ambulances to pull up, loaded with wounded. He didn't really mind having to listen to the bickering. It made him think of better times. A time when he wasn't in charge of the 309th Aid Station right at the front line. A time when he didn't have to operate in primitive conditions that would make the local Korean's laugh. Yes. That's how bad it was.

His thoughts are interrupted when he hears a shuffling of dirt behind him. A hand automatically slides to his firearm, which was strapped to his side and worn at all times, but stops when he sees the nurse that was assisting him earlier. "You did good in there today, Kelly." He says quietly. The nurse only shakes her head. "Thank you, Sir. But you're the one that should be getting the praise. Anyone else would of given that boy up for dead. But you worked until you were sure that he'd make it." She offers him a grim smile before leaning against a nearby section of wall that wasn't really attached to anything. "Do you want to talk about it?" She questioned.

His eyes moved from the sunny, blue sky to her. He eyed her intently for a moment before beginning to speak. "We've been through a lot, Kelly. A year. Can you believe that? We've only been here for a year. So much has changed. We've changed. How can I go back to something that seems so far away?" He sounded like a lost little boy instead of a Major in the United States Army. "How can I face those people when I'm not the same man that they remember?" He tore his eyes away from her and scanned the scenery before him. It looked like a normal April day. The birds were singing. The grass was swaying in a gentle breeze and the air smelled of flowers if you got passed the smells of war. The only thing that made it different from a normal April day was the sound of orders being given from behind the nearest hill since the front was just beyond that hill. "A year." He said in awe. Still amazed that he lasted this long. This long in this place. It had to be some kind of a record. His eyes then wavered back to her. Searching for the answers but knowing that she probably didn't have them to give.

Nurse Kelly left out a barely audible sigh as she watched the man. Her friend. They had been together since the beginning. But not really friends until a year ago. Since they both were transferred to the Aid Station. "Yes. We've been through a lot, Sir. More than we probably should. But do you remember what you told me the day we arrived here?" She didn't wait for his response. "I asked you about being scared and you said that you were quaking in your boots but someone had to do it. Someone had to be here, saving lives. I really couldn't understand your calmness then. But now...Now I think I understand. You were trying to convince yourself, along with me, that we weren't coming up here to die. We were coming here to do our jobs and then go home. And so far...So far things aren't looking to bad. I know what going back means. Now let me say this. Someone has to do it. They need a good surgeon and you're the best that the Army has to offer. Think of the soldiers that could be helped. That could make it home. I think that's a good enough reason to go back, Sir." She patted him on the back and headed away from the hospital and towards her own tent to try and catch some sleep before anymore wounded began to pour in. So in total she'd probably only get an hour to two worth of shut eye. But she was used to it. They all were.

The young doctor listened to her as she spoke. And maybe he was wrong. Maybe she did have some of the answers or at least enough to make him feel a little bit better. She was right. Going back could mean more soldiers getting to go home alive. And that's what made him feel good. Good that he could be helping a kid get home to his folks. Or home to a sweetheart. A small smile was playing at the corners of his lips as he watched her head towards her tent. So with one last glance he headed towards his own, flopping onto the cot and closing his eyes. Soon he was ushered into the land of dreams. But it wasn't of pretty girls that he dreamed. It was of the his first few months here on the front.

The surgeon that he had replaced had been killed on his way to Tokyo for some R/R. His plane had been shot down. No one survived. A few days later he was reassigned to the Aid Station to help out. It was only supposed to be until they found a replacement. So he and Nurse Kelly packed up their bags and soon found themselves being greeted by the CO, Colonel Gregory Shepard. Things started out bumpy at first. Personality clashes and such. But soon they became good friends. And they remained friends up until his death little over 5 months ago. He was ambushed on his way to a local village to treat the children and elderly for a virus that had been going around. He was only a mile away from the Aid Station when it happened. So that left the then Captain in charge.

He went about his business as surgeon. Never once really thinking about how long they'd been there or if they'd ever go back from whence they came. He didn't become a Major until the fighting was practically knocking at their front door. He worked for five days straight without one wink of sleep, patching up the wounded and to top it all off he ran right out into the middle of the fighting to help move the men into the hospital to be treated. One of them happened to be a General who valued his life. And was amazed by the young doctors dedication to saving lives even if it meant risking his own. He was awarded several medals and the new rank, in which he accepted without one smart remark. He even accepted his command without protest. When asked about it, he'd always say that he was doing it for Greg. But everyone knew that he felt guilty for not being able to help the former CO and friend. This was his way of settling the score.

That wasn't the only change in him. Drinking was the first to go. It's been 5 months since he touched the stuff and he doesn't plan to anytime soon. He always said that he needed to have a clear head in case things got rough. Next to go was his sarcastic attitude. Sure, he still had his sense of humor but it was a rare sight to see. He was always considered a fair and just man. He never spoke ill of anyone nor did he favor the officers over the enlisted personal. He treated everyone human and equal. And everyone respected him for that.

But his thoughts as soon cut short as he is dragged from his state of dream by shouting. Wounded. Grudgingly he pulled himself out of bed and managed to make his way back towards the hospital, glancing at his watch seeing that he had been out for little over an hour. With a quick glance to his left he nodded a tired greeting to Kelly as she stumbled from her tent and towards the hospital. It was time to suit up. But he needed to do something first so once he got close enough to Kelly he began to spoke in a low whisper. "Thanks for what you said earlier." He then leaned down and gave her a friendly peck on the cheek. She gave him a smile. "Anytime Hawkeye. Anytime." She then set off to do her assigned tasks.

Elsewhere at the 4077th MASH

"Radar where is that report I asked for?" Fumed Colonel Potter. It wasn't like Radar to be late like this. Sure he had gotten slower since the departure of a certain doctor but that had been months ago. Surely he wasn't still hung up over it. Radar scurried in with report in hand. "Sorry Sir. I was on the phone with HQ. They found us that replacement surgeon that we've been looking for. He's going to be arriving in a few days from the 309th Aid Station. He's bringing a nurse with him. Apparently they're a box set." He set several papers down in front of the Colonel along with the report.

Colonel Potter eyed the young man in front of him and nodded. "Alright. Good job, Radar. What do you know about this fellow? Is he qualified? Those Aid Stations can produce some shady characters not to mention mentally unbalanced since they are so close to the fighting." He signed the papers, glanced over the report sighing it also and laid his pen down. "Yes Sir. I'm still waiting on his papers but HQ assures me that he's the best they have to offer. And as far as I know he's a Major who is also the Commanding Officer of the 309th. Their Colonel was killed five months ago and he got the job with the help of a very happy General that came across his cutting table. Before that he was only acting Commander. And I've also heard that he isn't to happy about being torn away from the front line. But that's all I've been able to find." Radar grabbed the papers and left the office.

Potter just shook his head and returned to reviewing the patient log for the day, double checking things before shipping it off to HQ. "Well doesn't that sound like a kick in the teeth. A doctor who likes being where the fighting is. I just hope we aren't getting another Frank Burns." He grimaced at the thought and made a mental note to tell Major Houlihan about the new replacement surgeon so she could prepare the nurses. Also he'd have to tell Winchester and Hunnicutt so they could get the swamp ready for a third occupant. But after that all he could really do it wait and see if the new doctor would fit into the close knit family at the 4077th Mobile Army Surgical Hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

The atmosphere at the 309th Aid Station was grim. Today was the day that they were going to lose their Commanding Officer. Not just any Commanding Officer. The best damn Commanding Officer that the United States Army could provide. And the best surgeon on top of that. They all had been dreading this day for the past three days. But no one more than Major Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce, Commanding Officer. There wasn't any new wounded. Not since two days ago when HQ had reported that the enemy was pulling back. The wounded already there and able to talk, thanked the young doctor for saving their lives.

Hawkeye didn't want to leave. He didn't want to go to the 4077th MASH unit, his old unit. He was content where he was. Saving lives and living a quiet life.

Pierce eyed the group of assembled men and women in front of him. All of them wore the identical grim look, almost like someone close to them had died. "I'm not good with goodbyes." He stated as he paced up and down the lines. "When I first came here, I didn't know what to expect. Actually, I thought I would never make it. But I was showed respect and kindness by a very good man. A man that was taken from us all way to soon. I wish to have a moment of silence for Colonel Gregory Shepard because without him I wouldn't be the man you see before you." He lowered his head and knew that the others would follow. They all had great respect for the deceased Colonel. And his death had affected them all.

After a moment of silence he raised his head to once again gaze at his co-workers of a year. His friends. His troops. Light blue eyes skimmed over the faces in the front row. First stopping on Colonel Thomas Bridge, his replacement. With straight set lips he stepped up to the man. "Take care of them, Bridge. They're a good bunch of people." Colonel Bridge gave Pierce a text book salute in response then a friendly handshake. The next person that he moved to was Lieutenant Caroline Ruiz, who was taken over Kelly's place as head nurse. "I have faith in you, Ruiz. You're a good nurse and more than qualified for this position. And don't be afraid to be tough with them." This statement got him several quiet chuckles since Kelly was known for being strict with the nurses. He also got a salute from her. And he returned it with ease. He stepped back and eyed them once more. "Take care of yourselves. I don't want to hear about any bad reports coming from here or I will personally kick each and every butt involved." He could vaguely hear the Corporal calling the company to attention as they all saluted him. "Dismissed." He said quietly as he turned and headed towards the awaiting jeep. They didn't leave when hearing dismissed. Instead they stood tall and proud. They were going to see him off.

Nurse Kelly was already waiting, knowing that he needed to say goodbye alone. So she said her goodbyes the night before during a small get together of the nurses. She couldn't help but feel a nag at her heart. It was almost like leaving home. But she quickly shook that thought from her head.

Hawkeye didn't look back. He couldn't. So he climbed into the jeep and only then did he return their goodbye salute. Soon the jeep lurched forward and they were speeding away from the Aid Station. Away from a place that made the war a little more bearable. "How long is it going to take to get to the 4077th, Captain?" He questioned the young blonde haired boy driving. "About two hours, Sir." Nodding, Pierce sat back in the uncomfortable seat and watched as the trees zipped by. But soon his stomach felt like it was in a knot. They were almost to the very spot where Greg had been killed. He had to fight back the tears as they drove through the village. And he could feel the comforting hand of Kelly on his shoulder. She removed it once they exited the village. He'd have to remember to thank her later.

4077th

Major Margaret Houlihan was in a huff as she stormed into Colonel Potter's office almost knocking Radar over as he exited. "Sir, I wish to place Lieutenant Andrews on report, Sir." She crossed her arms over the front of her brown army fatigue shirt.

Colonel Potter looked up from the papers in front of him and frowned. "Major. You can't place all your Nurses on report. I know you've been under a lot of stress trying to get things ready for the new surgeon. But that is no reason to take it out on them." He looked over the top of his oval wire rim, army issue, glasses before pushing his papers to the side. "Care to talk about it?" He knew something was eating her.

Margaret licked her dry, pink, lips and sat down with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Sir. And your right. It is very unArmy of me to take my frustrations out on the Nurses. They are a good bunch. I'm just a little anxious to meet the new surgeon. I've heard a lot about him. He's a good soldier. And he ran the 309th like a well ordered machine. I think it will be refreshing to have someone so dedicated around." She had a far away look in her eyes as she spoke.

Potter took his glasses off and wiped his forehead on the arm of his olive green, button down, shirt. It was a very hot, dry day. "Major. If I may make suggestion? Don't jump the man when he arrives. I'm sure there will be enough time for that later." His eyes held amusement as he watched the Majors cheek color a light pink. He looked to the doors as they banged over and Radar entered out of breath. "Sir. The 309th radioed to say that they left and should be arriving in the next hour or two." He scooped the papers up off the Colonel's desk, knowing what had to be done with them, and exited quickly. The Colonel only shook his head. That boy amazed him.

The Major stood quickly. "I should be getting back to see if everything is going smoothly." She gave the Colonel a salute before heading out of the office and back to post-op where most of her nurses were currently on duty.

The sign that read 4077th MASH, Best Care Anywhere loomed ahead and Hawkeye was nudged awake. He had drifted off into a uneasy slumber. Working at the 309th meant that they had learned to sleep about anywhere. Standing up, sitting down, even while eating, it saved time. He wet his dry, dust covered lips and glanced back to Kelly, whom had nudged him awake. "Thanks." He mumbled as he straightened himself up and dusted his olive green attire off. He wasn't dressed up. All he was wearing was normal army fatigues. He didn't want to draw unneeded attention to himself. The jeep rumbled to a stop in front of the bulletin board and the Captain hurried to unload the baggage, calling for some help. Hawkeye slipped out and looked around. Nothing had changed. Not a thing. The basketball hoop was still in the center of the compound. The sign post with all their hometowns was still standing. Kelly gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Are you going to be alright, Sir?" Pierce blinked and looked down at her. "Yes. I'll be fine. It's just going to take some getting used to." He tried to give her a smile but failed. She nodded and glanced around. "I need to go check in with the Major." With that, she left. Leaving him alone to deal with things.

"Hey. You new?" A voice asked from behind Hawkeye. But he couldn't turn around. His legs were frozen. He knew the voice. It belonged to his ex-tent mate and friend, BJ Hunnicutt. He was about to answer when a new voice interrupted him. It was a older, more fatherly voice. "Are you the new surgeon?" Colonel Potter asked since Radar had informed him that the new doctor had arrived. Hawkeye took a deep breath. "Yes, Sir. I'm the new surgeon. Or at least I hope that I am. If not, I should really have a talk with my travel agent because this is does not look like Chicago." He slowly turned, keeping his head down since his hat was pulled down to just above his eyes. Finally he straightened up to his full height and removed his hat, running a hand through his jet black hair that was streaked with some silver. "Major Benjamin Franklin Pierce at your service." He said with a salute. "Did I say something wrong?" He couldn't help but notice the open mouthed expressions on both BJ and Potter. He was again interrupted by a third voice coming from his side. "Major?" It was clearly female and again he recognized it. He turned to face the new comer, shielding his eyes from the bright sun. "Margaret." He stated simply which made her stop in her tracks. "Oh my..." She covered her mouth with her hand. "Hawkeye?" She asked in almost awe. "That's what I've been told." He said with a touch of amusement. He couldn't help but feel in a better mood here. There wasn't the constant fear of dying or the shells knocking on the front door. "Tough crowd." He said simply and leaned back against the jeep to wait for the shock to wear off. Which didn't take long. Then everyone started to talk at once.

Authors Note He he he he! I hate cliff hangers. But I had to put it in. Spice things up. And every great writer needs some hatred. I wish to extend a invitation. Along with your review send me some suggestions to what Houlihan, Potter, and Hunnicutt should say to or ask Hawkeye in the next chapter. And if I should make Houlihan or Hunnicutt slap/punch Hawkeye for not keeping in contact with them after the transfer to the Aid Station. This story is obviously based after Henry was killed and Potter took over. And Burns was sent home so that means that Hawkeye, BJ and Margaret were close friends. Not to mention the little fling shared between Hawkeye and Margaret at the abandoned shack. So send them in and get full credit for the idea. Thank You The Management


	3. Chapter 3

Margaret couldn't believe what she was seeing. Hawkeye was only a few feet from her. But the only thought racing through her head was that Hawkeye now held the rank of Major. He was equal to her in rank but his character has surpassed all of theirs. But soon that thought is replaced by one of anger. How dare he not keep in touch? He had promised that he'd do everything in his power to keep the 4077th informed as to his condition. Many had taken him for dead do to the year long period of silence. But he surely wasn't dead. Not by a long shot. She could hear BJ and Potter babbling both at once. Asking him foolish questions such as how he has been doing? Or why didn't he send word that he was the new surgeon. But Margaret knew in her heart why he didn't send word. Why he didn't send word for the year of his absence. He was trying to forget them. Forget the people that had considered him apart of their close knit family. No words poured from her lips. No words could really describe the emotions that she was feeling. So she steps up to the new arrival and in one motion slaps him hard across the face and marches back to the direction that she came from. Leaving behind a shocked Pierce and equally shocked Potter and Hunnicutt.

Hawkeye brought his hand up to rub his stinging cheek. She really packed a wallop. "Well. I guess that is better than I had hoped for. I thought for sure that she would tear my head off and flush it down the latrine. But I guess the day is still young so she could very well make my thoughts come true." He lowers his hand and faces the two stunned men who had stopped talking. "And now to answer all your jumbled questions. I'm doing as well as could be expected of a man in my position. Being on the front line is nothing like being back here. It might be bad back here but up there...up there is it thirty times worse, on a good day." He looked up to the blue sky and sighed. "I'm sorry that I didn't send word. Not just of my arrival. But for the entire year. I was kinda in shock for the first few months. I had been ripped out of a situation that was terrible and placed into one that was beyond terrible. I didn't think I could make it up there. I even gave myself a month before I would crack and step in front of a tank. But I guess I had the strength in me after all. I was bitter at first too. I felt that it was unfair that I was transferred and not BJ or even Charles. Both equal in skill. But soon I realized that I was the logical choice when it came down to it. I really didn't have any family except for my dad. BJ has a wife and a daughter that would miss him dearly. Even Charles has his parents and sister whom I'm guessing he is semi-close to. Sure dad would miss me if something happened. But I accepted my fate and in doing so...In doing so I vowed that I would try and forget my past in order to face the future with a clean start. I tried to forget everyone that I knew so I could become the person that they needed. I guess it got me somewhere." He reached up and rubbed his finger over the gold cluster that was clipped to his collar. The same cluster that marked him as a Major. "Now. Shall we get things in order so I may get settled in. I'm awfully tired from the trip and this heat isn't helping matters any. I'm assuming that I will be bunking with the other doctors? Now that is going to take some getting used to. I had my own tent on the front. Sat right beside the hospital, if you could call the ruined building that we were using a hospital. It even sometimes served as a post-op if a patient needed to rest." Hawkeye didn't give them any time to respond, he just turned on his heels and headed towards what used to be known as the swamp. Yes. Oh Yes, this was going to take a lot of getting used too.

Several hours passed before Hawkeye found himself settled in and enjoying a cup of coffee in the mess tent. It was empty besides two privates playing cards in the corner and a nurse reading a book at the table beside his. A leather bound book lay open in front of him with a half written on piece of paper inside it with a pen laying on top. He had began a letter and had yet to finish it.

Hawkeye was so engrossed in his cup of coffee that he didn't notice that he was no longer alone at the table. Margaret had joined him and was also sipping her own cup of coffee while eyeing him. She cleared her throat to try and get his attention but he didn't even blink an eyelash at her. "Cap...Major?" She said, quietly trying to draw him out of whatever far off place he was day dreaming about. He blinked hearing himself addressed and his eyes moved towards the person. "Ah. Sorry about that Major Houlihan. It's been along day." He mumbled as he sat his mug down beside his half finished letter. "Can I help you with something Major?" She couldn't help but note how at ease he sounded at addressing her as Major. "Actually, It's Major Penobscot now." She corrected him. "I'm sorry. Didn't know you took his name. Just figured you wanted your military career in your original name." He apologized. "Actually, I'm in the middle of a divorce so it will be reverting back to my maiden name soon." She took a sip of her coffee. "Sorry to hear that, Margaret. You deserved better than him." He was sincere in his words and soon he took up his pen and began to write again.

Margaret felt at east talking to Hawkeye even though she was mad at him. He always seemed to understand her and say the right thing. She couldn't deny that she missed him because then she'd be lying. "So..." She took another sip of her coffee and noticed the letter he was writing. The heading, Dear Carlye, couldn't be missed. She began to search her memory to whom Carlye was then it dawned on her. Carlye was a nurse that transferred out of the 4077th almost two years ago. She remembered hearing rumors that Carlye and Hawkeye were very close and even remembers hearing rumors about marriage. But marriage was not a word in Hawkeye Pierce's vocabulary so it was brushed off as just a rumor. "You keep in contact with her?" She questioned, quietly.

Hawkeye looked up from his writing and frowned. He didn't like people reading his personal letters but sometimes it couldn't be helped. "Yes." He said simply not really wanting to go into detail but knowing he would be pressed until he spilled the beans. "After leaving here, she transferred to the 3055th until being rotated to Seoul to be personal aid to General Hamilton. My first month at the 309th I happened to save a very grateful Lieutenant who had friends in high places who were also grateful in me saving him. So a week later I found myself in Seoul. I know the place isn't that big but who would have ever expected me to run into her while there on a three day pass? I surely didn't but I'm glad I did. I got to see the reason why she was rotated out of the MASH unit and into, basicly, a desk job. She has a kid. Imagine my surprise when she told me. And then imagine my fainting when she informed me that she not only had a kid but half of it was mine." He shook his head and looked down to the letter, reading over what he already had and continuing to talk to Margaret. "His name is Daniel Douglas Pierce and he's nineteen months old. She's back in the states now living with my father who is helping with the baby. That's why she was rotated because they needed to get her out of the Army, quietly.: He looked up at Margaret. The day I found out I had a son is also the day I lost my bachelorhood. I insisted that it was the right thing to do and she reluctantly agreed. So I spent three days with my family and haven't seen them since." He dug around in his shirt pocket and pulled out a black and white picture and handed it to Margaret who took it, silently. "Doug is the baby and that would be my father holding him. I just got it in the mail before I got transferred here." He stopped rambling.

Margaret couldn't believe it. Hawkeye was married. Who would have thought? Not here, that's for sure. Her eyes drifted to his hand once he handed her the picture and only then did she noticed the ring that encircled his ring finger. She moved her eyes to the picture and smiled. The baby looked like Hawkeye. Even in black and white she could tell that the child had blue eyes and black hair, how could it not? Her eyes lingered longer on the older man, this being the first time she ever saw Hawkeye's father. He was a handsome man. Not as old as her own father, she imagined. He had grey hair that probably used to be black like Hawkeye's but his eyes were darker, probably brown. Hawkeye must have gotten his eyes off his mother. "He's a very handsome little boy. You should be proud." She handed the picture back and stood. "I should be getting back to my tent. I'm on duty in two hours." She smiled at him, leaving her empty cup behind as she exited the mess tent and headed towards her own.

He took and picture and smiled. "I am." He mumbled as she quickly departed. "Oh Margaret. You have no idea." Hawkeye ran a hand through his hair and stuffed the picture back into his pocket. He trusted that she wouldn't tell anyone since that would imply that she had a civil conversation with him. And after belting him, he doubted that she wanted that image right now. He signed the letter and grimly placed it into a already addressed envelope and grabbed his leather notebook and making a detour to deposit the letter into the mail bin before dropping the notebook off on his cot and heading over to the hospital to check things out and get the feel of things again.

The letter sat amongst other letters and packages in the bin before being bagged and shipped off. It was whisked away with happy letters home. But this wasn't a happy letter. It's words seemed to imprint on the envelop for a moment. _Dearest Carlye, I love you with all my heart and soul. We created a child together that is happy and healthy. But my dear, I can not pretend any longer. I am not happy and I know you are not either. You worry about Doug losing his father and you losing a husband on a regular basis. My father has told me of your numerous trips to the hospital over the stress that you're feeling. You once asked me in a letter if we did the right thing? If rushing into it was a good idea? I think I have your answers now. We did the right thing but rushing into it was not a good idea. I can't say that I regret it because I don't. I just think we are two totally different people that need to travel two different paths. I know you'll understand and maybe even feel relieved when you read these words. I understand now that I wasn't ready to marry and the idea still scares me. I'm sure if things were different and we were completely normal people living completely normal lives that things would be different and we'd both be happy. But unfortunately things are not normal and I don't think they ever will be. By the time you read this a lawyer should have already delivered the divorce papers. You don't have to sign if you feel that we can work things out once this war is over but please keep in mind what this will do to Doug. Yours Truly, Hawkeye._


End file.
